Everyone Needs a Reality Check
Episode of Red Life. Summary Superintendent Sigon convinces TheRealityNetwork to shoot a reality show at Wayne Static High, and the staff is horrified to learn that their worst qualities and secrets will be seen by viewers everywhere and that it caused a teen celebrity to pass on wanting to enroll at the school. Meanwhile, Trina and Mina kidnap the celebrity and try to convince her to become a student. Plot The episode begins with Principal Trager hosting a staff-meeting. He talks about how teen actress Mona Dustar is planning on attending Wayne Static High. Trager has his sights set on her due to her political background and social status, and believes that it'd help raise enrollment figures. The staff agrees with this, especially since it could allow them to dispose of students they don't like. Suddenly, Superintendent Sigon enters the room to let everyone know that the school will become part of a new reality show. Most of the staff is not interested, while the rest feel that it could also provide more enrollment rates. The producers of the show arrive to set everything up and they start filming. Things go well at first, at least for the producers, as the staff argues with one another over minor things. Soon enough, Mona arrives with her family to tour the school. Trager tries to keep his cool, but the now chaotic nature of the school drives Mona away. Trager goes to his office to throw a tantrum and he sees Trina and Mina waiting outside. They've been sent to detention not too long ago. Trager convinces them to keep Mona from leaving Banstrom and convince her to enroll in Wayne Static High in exchange for immunity, which the two agree to do. The first episode for the reality show is finished, and the staff is mortified to see their embarrassing behavior. They try to convince the producers to not release the show, but are rejected. Meanwhile, Trina and Mina knock out Mona's driver and they take over Mona's limo. Their attempts at convincing her to enroll at Wayne Static High cause her to become anxious, prompting Trina to drive to the mountainside to calm her down. Back with the teachers, they manage to escape from the school, but are further stalked by the producers. They're ultimately caught by the producers and are about to give up, but are saved when Trina crashes into the cameramen and producers after she is forced off a cliff avoiding a deer running across the road. Trina and Mina are commended by the staff, but are convicted by the authorities for manslaughter. Mona declares that she wants to be homeschooled after everything she has experienced. The credits show Trina and Mina performing community service, only to escape soon after. Trivia Guest Stars * Ashley Tisdale as Mona Dustar * Keone Young as Superintendent Sigon * Wayne Knight as Julien * David Anthony Higgins as Arman General Trivia * Grand and Jaceon were intended to be one-time characters, but were kept on and given full backstories due to Strange seeing the potential in both characters. * References are made to networks like MTV, Discovery channel and TLC, networks that have become reality-show driven over the course of time. * Miss Corbis' first name is revealed in the episode.